I Don't Miss The Heaven
by sxxxxyxxe
Summary: Jaehyun adalah raja, Taeyong adalah Ratunya, dan putri kecil mereka begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. namun, bagaimana kalau suatu hari Jaehyun membawa peri jahat ke dongeng indah mereka? a JaeYong Fanfics. !SLight!JaeDo! Little Jung JiNa. MarkChan.WinWin.Jungkook. HunHan. andSM,YG,JYP check it Out!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Miss the Heaven

A 1st JaeYong FanFic for Me

(a Remake from a Film)

.

.

Romance,Marriage Life, Family, Sad, Mpreg.

Rating : T.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Jaehyun? Pemuda yang menjadi dambaan setiap _yeoja_ dan sudah banyak _namja_ yang merelakan kehidupan _straight_ mereka untuk Jaehyun. Ia pemilik NCT Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang membawahi 8 Mall terkemuka yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Korea Selatan, hebatnya, Jaehyun yang masih mudalah yang mempimpin itu sendiri. Awalnya, perusahaan itu dikendalikan oleh Pamannya yang merupakan keluarga satu – satunya yang ia miliki, tapi setelah pamannya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, Jaehyun kini yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi NCT Corp.. Jaehyun merupakan pria yang perfeksionis, dan tidak mudah untuk menjadi seseorang yang pesimis. Ia sangat tegas dan tepat waktu, tapi dasarnya, ia orang yang sangat penyayang, apalagi terhadap anak kecil. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin menikah Jaehyun? Sudah tampan, kaya, penyayang, kurang apa? Jaehyun mempunyai tampang bak _idol_ Korea yang sedang naik daun. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan melebihi mereka, karena Jaehyun memiliki tampang itu sejak lahir. Kulit Jaehyun seperti boneka porselen yang dihasilkan pabrik, rambutnya pirang blonde, iajuga punya 2 lesung pipi yang cukup dalam.

Jaehyun tinggal sendiri di apartmen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Sampai sekarang, ia belum menemukan pujaan hatinya, jadi wajar kalau ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Tapi, ia mempunyai teman, sekaligus rekan kerja yang sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Mereka adalah Jungkook dan Mark, yang berusia lebih muda dari Jaehyun dan Jungkook. Dan hari ini, merupakan hari kerja dikarenakan ini adalah hari Valentine plus ulang tahun Jaehyun. Sejak dulu, Pamannya selalu menerapkan libur untuk kantornya selain libur umum, yakni pada ulang tahun CEOnya. Ketiga sohib ini memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka ke Daegu, Jaehyun ingin mengunjungi Donghwasa, katanya ingin berdo'a sekaligus berlibur karena sekarang Donghwasa sudah menjadi sebuah tempat wisata di Daegu.

Perjalanan ke Daegu dari Seoul membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam, beruntung jalanan tidak begitu macet karena memang bukan jam kerja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, mobil coklatnya kini sudah memasuki wilayah Daegu, dan butuh sekitar 45 menit lagi untuk sampai di Donghwasa.

" _Ya!_ Kau mau berdo'a apa disana?" Jaehyun yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook,

"Apa mungkin, kau berdo'a agar cepat menikah _hyung?_ "

"Hmm... Mungkin itu termasuk dari salah satu do'aku,"

Jungkook berdeham,"Aku sudah menduganya! Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang kau tolak Jaehyun – _ah!_ ".

Tiba – tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang anak yang terjatuh dari sepeda tepat di depan mereka. Spontan, Jaehyun langsung menghentikan mobilnya,

"Ada apa Jaehyun – _ah?"_ Tanya Jungkook. Jaehyun mengamati anak itu dengan seksama, sejurus kemudian, ia turun dari mobil,

" _Ya! Ya!_ Jung Jaehyun!" Jungkook dan Mark terpaksa harus mengikuti kemana Jaehyun pergi.

Jaehyun mendekati anak lelaki berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu, ia menangis karena lututnya berdarah,

"Hei! Kau tidak apa – apa?"Anak lelaki itu menatap Jaehyun,

"Rumahmu dimana? Ayo _hyung_ antar," anak itu menggeleng,

"Aku tinggal bersama _seonsaengnim_ ," jawabnya.

"Dimana itu?"

"Orang – orang biasa menyebutnya rumah matahari,"

Jaehyun terlihat berpikir keras,"Jungkook – _ah_ , coba tanyakan warga dimana rumah matahari itu,"

" _Mwo?_ Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau, Mark! Tolong tanyakan dimana rumah matahari itu,"

Mendengar perintah kakaknya, Mark mengangguk dan langsung menanyakan warga yang sekitar.

"Sebentar ya, nanti kalau aku sudah tahu alamatnya, akan kuantar." Mendengar itu, si bocah menghapus air matanya kasar dan tersenyum.

Taklama kemudian, Mark datang, "Kata warga, rumah matahari hanya berjarak 1 komplek lagi dari sini. Kita tinggal lurus saja sampai menghabisi komplek, lalu belok kiri, nah disitulah rumah matahari,"

"Baiklah, ayo _hyung_ antar." Jaehyun menggendong anak tersebut dan mendudukkannya di jok belakang mobil

"Lalu, kau tidak jadi ke Donghwasa?"

"Kita antar dia dulu, baru kita kesana. Waktu kita masih banyak Jungkook – _ah_ ,"

Benar kata Mark, tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah menemukan rumah matahari yang ternyata adalah sebuah panti asuhan. Terlihat di gazebo panti asuhan tersebut, ada banyak anak – anak sedang berkumpul dan sepertinya mereka sedang di pandu oleh seorang yang mungkin salah satu pengajar panti asuhan.

" _Annyeonghasimikka_ ," Jaehyun menyapa pengajar yang sedang ada di gazebo.

" _Ye?_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab _namja_ bermata besar itu. Selama itu pula, Jaehyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari _namja_ itu.

"Aku menemukan dia terjatuh dari sepeda dari jalanan, dan kukira, dia tinggal disini." Jaehyun menurunkan bocah tadi dari gendongannya. Seketika, mata lebar _namja_ itu berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran yang sudah terbayarkan,

" _Aiguu_ Dae Han – _ah_ , kau kenapa sayang," Bocah bernama Dae Han itu langsung di peluk oleh _namja_ si pengajar.

"Terimakasih sudah membawa Dae Han kesini," ucap _namja_ itu, dan dibalas anggukan dari Jaehyun. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Jaehyun masih tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Bukan! Bukan karena Dae Han, tapi sekarang, _namja_ yang sedari tadi Jaehyun kagumi. Kini, _namja_ itu terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu,

"Nah, sekarang _hyung_ akan menceritakan dongeng tentang Negeri Bahiya. Siapa yang mau dengar?" Suara keras namun terkesan lembut menghiasi hampir halaman rumah matahari. Dengan hitungan detik, anak – anak yang tadinya bermain di halaman langsung berhamburan ke gazebo menuju _namja_ itu.

"Oke... Semuanya dengarkan ya? Ada sebuah negeri yang tenang dan sejahtera bernama Negeri Nania, negeri itu dipimpin oleh sepasang raja dan ratu yang bijaksana..."

Begitulah seterusnya, Jaehyun masih ada di tempat itu, memperhatikan kata demi kata yang diucapkan _namja_ itu, dan gerakan yang dibuat oleh tubuh mungilnya. Ia tak peduli keadaan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, apalagi setiap bibir _cherry_ _namja_ itu melengkung membuat senyuman. Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan rencana pergi ke Donghwasanya, karena ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari disana. Ia juga tak mempedulikan Jungkook dan Mark yang mulai heran karena Jaehyun tak kunjung mengangkat kakinya dari sana. Karena sekarang, Jung Jaehyun terjebak pada pesona _namja_ yang sedang menghibur anak – anak yatim piatu di sini. Sesekali, ah tidak, berkali – kali, Jaehyun mengabadikan setiap gerakan _namja_ itu dengan ponselnya. Dan Jaehyun tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, Jaehyun telah jatuh cinta. Pada seorang malaikat. Tidak hanya parasnya yang begitu indah, tapi, sifat keibuan yang dimilikinya juga telah berhasil membuat Jaehyun mabuk kepayang. Akhirnya, demi mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini, ia rela ditinggal kedua temannya ke Donghwasa, dan tetap menunggu di Rumah Matahari.

Sekitar 1 jam berlalu sudah, terlihat para pengajar termasuk _namja_ itu keluar dari Rumah Matahari. Sepertinya, mereka bukan pengajar tetap rumah matahari ini. Begitu _namja_ itu keluar bersama kedua temannya, Jaehyun yang tadinya duduk di emperan halaman depan rumah matahari, langsung berdiri dan menatap _namja_ itu. Teman yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya menyenggol _namja_ itu, sepertinya ia tahu maksud Jaehyun.

" _Hyung,_ sepertinya, orang itu mencarimu." Bisik _namja_ yang berasal dari China itu. _Namja_ yang disenggol kemudian beralih menatap Jaehyun, kemudian tersenyum tatkala melihat Jaehyun juga tersenyum padanya. Kemudian, Jaehyun melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang ia cari tanpa ragu.

" _Hyung,_ aku dan Haechan tunggu disana ya?"

"Win Win – _ah!_ " Kedua temannya sudah berlalu dan kini, tinggal ia dan Jaehyun di halaman depan Rumah Matahari.

"Hei, _"_ Jaehyun membuka percakapan, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya,"Aku Jung Jaehyun. Kau?". _Namja_ bermata bak boneka itu membalas uluran tangan Jaehyun,

"Lee Taeyong." Ucap Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum,

"Kau asli dari sini?"

"Mmmm.. _Nde,_ tapi rumahku ada di Daegu kotanya. Kalau Jaehyun – _ssi?_ ".

"Aku dari Seoul. Aku akan ke Donghwasa, tapi, aku melihat Dae Han jatuh, kupikir aku lebih baik menunda itu," Taeyong tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar seperti madu bagi Jaehyun. Begitu lembut dan mampu membuat kesadaran Jaehyun hilang,

"Kau sangat baik Jaehyun – _ssi,_ selama 4 tahun aku mengajar disini, aku belum pernah menemukan orang luar sini yang begitu baik, hingga mau mengantar anak – anak rumah matahari sampai sini. Kebanyakan, hanya warga sekitar yang peduli. Itupun, hanya beberapa,"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, hingga dimplenya terlihat, "Taeyong – _ssi,_ boleh aku meminta nomormu?"

"Ahh.. Boleh boleh," Taeyong meraih ponsel Jaehyun yang disondorkan padanya, lalu mengetik nomornya. "Nah, ini..."

" _Kamsahamnida_ , aku belum pernah meminta nomor orang secara langsung. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku," entah ada dorongan dari mana, mulut Jaehyun mengeluarkan kata kata itu,

" _Nde?_ "

"Kau sangat cantik Taeyong – _ssi_ ,"

Baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong sama – sama terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaehyun barusan, Jaehyun memaki dirinya sendiri, sementara Taeyong masih mencoba mencerna kata – kata Jaehyun barusan. Ayolah! Mereka kan, baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Beruntung, teriakan Win Win dan Haechan menyelamatkan moment awkward mereka,

"Taeyong _hyung!_ _Ppali wa!_ Bus kita sudah datang,"

" _Nde!_ Jaehyun – _ssi,_ busku sudah datang. Aku pamit dulu, _annyeonghigaseyo_."

" _Nde!_ Hati – hati Taeyong – _ssi!_ "

Mata Jaehyun masih belum lepas dari seorang Lee Taeyong. Bahkan, sampai _namja_ itu naik ke buspun, Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong. Ia benar- benar candu yang abadi bagi Jaehyun. Tak terasa, Jaehyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya, tekad dalam hatinya untuk memiliki Taeyong seutuhnya sudah bulat dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"Heemmmm! Belum ke Donghwasa, sudah dapat dulu kau Jung Jaehyun!"Entah dari mana, Jungkook dan Mark muncul.

"Lo! Kalian belum ke sana?"

"Mana mungkin kami kesana tanpamu _hyung!_ Kami tidak setega itu," sahut Mark.

"Tapi, seleramu boleh juga Jaehyun – _ah!_ Dia benar – benar manis dan cantik, kau hebat Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersenyum,"Ayo kita ke Donghwasa. Aku akan berdo'a agar dia menjadi milikku sampai mati,"

"Baiklah Jung Jaehyun. Sekarang kita yang kalah,"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiiiii! Lama sekali ya Wawaw hiatusss! Ini gara2 laptopku yang sudah menua #curhat

Oh yaaa... Aku comeback dengan couple terfavoritku setelah HunHan dan MarkJin... JaeYong!

Awal aku suka NCT, aku langsung ngerasa chemistry Jaeyong kuat #wkwkkwk Sok tahuuuu...

Tapi sebenarnya, biasku di NCT itu Win Win... dia cutee! Mungkin, emang seleraku gitu2 yaa...

BTW, ini FF remake dari sebuah film lohh! Film Indonesiaaa! Yang bisa tebak filmnyaa, berarti selera kita samaa! Hehehhee...

Satu lagi, untuk Adrenalinenya... gak janji yaa update kapan... soalnya sekarang aku lagi megang laptop lainnya. Laptop yang ada Adrenaline lagi dipegang Ayahkuu... soalnya benar – benar sudah bobrokk!

JANGAANN LUPA REVIEW YA READERS SAYANGG! ADA YANG MAU USUL CERITANYA INI JUGA GAK PAPA KOK... LAGIAN INI CUMAN REMAKE SEBUAH FILM... TAPI GAK MIRIP BANGEETTTT!

SALAM SAYANGG DARIII WAWAWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Miss the Heaven

A 1st JaeYong FanFic for Me

(a Remake from a Film)

.

.

Romance,Marriage Life, Family, Sad, Mpreg.

Rating : T.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu cerah, karena sekarang, Seoul sedang bertaburan banyak bintang. Sepertinya, langit juga ikut bahagia dengan Jaehyun. Pasalnya, sedari tadi, _namja_ berkulit porselen itu terus tersenyum menatap Iphonenya, sesekali, ia menarik nafas panjang. Ini sudah 2 hari berlalu ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Taeyong, namun, karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia baru ingat kalau ia mempunyai nomor ponsel Taeyong. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, semoga saja Taeyong belum tidur. Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, jari – jarinya mulai mengetik tombol _hangeul_ yang ada di ponsel layar sentuh itu,

{Jae: _Annyeong_ Taeyong – _ssi?_ }

SENT~

Ternyata benar prediksi Jaehyun, tak sampai 2 menit, ponsel tersebut sudah bergetar dan menampakkan nama 'Taeyong-ku' di layar ponsel,

{Taeyong: _Ye?_ Apakah ini kau? Jaehyun – _ssi?}_

Senyuman lebar terlukis diwajah tampan Jaehyun,

{Jae: _Nde_ , ini aku Jaehyun... Kau belum tidur, Taeyong – _ssi?_ }

Ting!

{Taeyong: Belum, masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Kau sendiri?}

{Jae: Aku juga belum, aku baru saja pulang bekerja... Emm.. Taeyong – _ssi,_ kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menelponmu?}

Ting!

{Taeyong: Boleh, silakan Jaehyun – _ssi_ }

Melihat jawaban Taeyong, tanpa ragu Jaehyun langsung menekan tombol virtual bergambar telepon. Perlahan, tombol tersambung mulai terdengar,

Tae: _Yeoboseyo?_ Jaehyun – _ssi?_

Suara lembut milik Taeyong sudah terdengar, Jaehyun berani bersumpah, bahkan dalam teleponpun, suara Taeyong masih terdengar seperti madu bagi Jaehyun.

"Taeyong – _ssi,_ aku tidak menganggu waktumu kan?"

Tae: Ohh... Tentu saja tidak, kukira lebih baik aku bicara denganmu dari pada aku hanya bosan di kamar. Kau sudah berada di Seoul?

"Hahhaa... Baiklah kalau begitu. _Nde,_ kalau aku tidak cepat – cepat kesini, pekerjaanku akan berantakan. Kau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?"

Tae: Kau sudah bekerja rupanya, _daebak!_ Kukira, kau masih kuliah. _Nde_ , aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku, aku anak tunggal. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku harus tetap tinggal bersama mereka.

"Begitukah? Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?"

Tae: Iyaa.. Berapa umurmu sekarang?

"Aku berumur 23 tahun, kalau Taeyong – _ssi?"_

Tae: _Jinjja?_ Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu,

"Berarti, 25? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu _hyung?"_

Tae: Boleh, lagipula, lebih baik kau memanggilku seperti itu. Lebih santai,

"Baiklah _hyung._ Mmmm... Apa besok kau sibuk _hyung?"_

Tae: Hmmm.. Tidak begitu sih, tapi aku mengajar di Rumah Matahari sampai jam 11 siang. _Wae?_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan _hyung?_ Sekalian, aku juga ingin tahu Daegu bagaimana,"

Tae: Boleh saja..

"Okee _hyung!_ Aku akan menjemputmu di Rumah Matahari, jam 11 siang.

Tae: _Joha_ , tapi, kalau aku keluar telat bagaimana?

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Tae: _Jeongmalyo_?

"Janji _hyung!_ "

Tae: Ya sudah,

"Yess! Sudah malam _hyung,_ tidurlah,"

Tae: _nde,_ kau juga...

" _Jaljjayo hyung,_ sampai bertemu besok,"

Tae: Hati – hati Jaehyun – _ah,_ besok...

" _Ndee!_ _Jalja"_

Tae: Neodo..

Setelah Taeyong memutuskan sambungan, Jaehyun langsung berjingkrak kegirangan di kasurnya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, dan yang membuat ia seperti ini adalah Lee Taeyong. Pemuda yang ternyata lebih tua dari Jaehyun, dan yang Jaehyun cintai. Ya! Sudah Jaehyun mantapkan, ia harus memiliki Taeyong seutuhnya, karena hatinya telah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jaehyun sudah terlihat tampan dengan menggunakan jas merah kotak – kotak dan celana _skinny_ _jeans_ yang tak begitu gelap, cocok dengan sepatu kulit coklat muda yang bertengger di kakinya. Rambut _blonde_ nya juga terlihat cukup rapi, baiklah, Jaehyun benar – benar sangat tampan hari ini. Tadi pagi, ia sempat kekantor dan memberikan pekerjaannya pada Mark dan Jungkook. Tentu kedua temannya itu kaget, pasalnya, Jaehyun bukan type – type orang yang mudah mengalihkan pekerjaannya selain ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendesak. Dan ingat! Semua ini dikarenakan Lee Taeyong seorang.

Begitu dirasa cukup berdandan, Jaehyun buru – buru ke lantai parkiran apartmen. Disana, ia memilih menggunakan mobil sport, karena ia pergi sendiri, tidak bersama Mark ataupun Jungkook. Di parkiran ini, ada satu blok yang dikhususkan untuk Jaehyun sendiri. Dan satu blok parkiran ini, terdapat sekitar 7 mobil, semuanya milik Jung Jaehyun. 2 diantaranya limosin, 2 mobil sport, 2 mobil biasa namun mewah, dan 1 mobil trail yang dikhususkan ketika Jaehyun ingin bepergian ke tempat ekstrim, seperti pegunungan. Kali ini, Jaehyun memilih mobil sport silver yang baru ia dapatkan langsung dari CEO ferarri 2 bulan lalu. Jaehyun siap untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah matahari, terlihat Taeyong dan 2 rekannya masih membimbing anak – anak panti asuhan itu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.45, masih 15 menit lagi hingga Taeyong selesai membimbing anak – anak rumah matahari. Tidak! Jaehyun tidak keberatan, justru ia bisa lebih puas memperhatikan bagaimana Taeyong mendongengkan kepada anak – anak dengan boneka tangan. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari pemuda yang lebih muda dari Jaehyun itu. Karena ada kesempatan, Jaehyun mengeluarkan kamera Fujifilmnya dan memotret Taeyong. Andai saja pamannya masih hidup, ia akan memamerkan keindahan orang yang ia cintai.

Tepat 15 menit Jaehyun menunggu, Taeyong dan kedua rekannya, Win Win dan Haechan berjalan keluar kawasan rumah matahari. Namun melihat Jaehyun yang duduk manis di emperan rumah matahari, Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya,

"Jaehyun – _ssi?_ " Panggil Taeyong. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget, dan langsung berdiri melihat Taeyong sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, "Ah, _hyung._ Kau sudah selesai?" Taeyong mengangguk,

"Kau lama menunggu ya?" Nada Taeyong terlihat sangat bersalah.

Jaehyun menggeleng," _Aniyeyo_ ini tepat _hyung,_ lagi pula, kita berjanji jam 11. Aku yang datang terlalu awal," Taeyong tersenyum, senyuman yang paling indah dimata Jaehyun.

"Ehheemmm!" Win Win berdeham begitu keras, " _Hyung!_ Aku dan Haechan pulang berdua saja ya? Kau kan sudah bersamanya," ceplos Win Win. Taeyong mendelik, mengatakan kalau Jaehyun bukan siapa – siapanya.

"Iya, boleh kan aku meminjam Taeyong _hyung?_ "

Win Win dan Haechan tertawa,"Tentu saja Jaehyun – _ssi,_ tak usah meminjam, langsung dimiliki tidak apa – apa kok. Taeyong _hyung_ belum pernah disentuh siapapun."

"Haechan – _ah!_ "

Mata Jaehyun berbinar, "Kalau begitu, Taeyong _hyung_ bersamaku. Apa, kalian perlu aku antar?"

" _Anii!_ Kami bisa pulang seperti biasa, Taeyong – _hyung, annyeong!_ "

Begitu Win Win dan Haechan berlalu, suasana canggung muncul diantara Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Mereka sama – sama terdiam,

"Emm.. _Hyung,_ aku ke mobilku," ajak Jaehyun.

"Ahh, _nde.._ "

Taeyong tak henti – hentinya melongo setelah masuk ke mobil sport Ferarri milik Jaehyun. Ini benar – benar pertama kalinya ia menaiki mobil mewah, dan seantero Korea Selatan, baru Jaehyun yang memilik Ferarri jenis ini, karena ini eksklusif Jaehyun memesan langsung ke CEOnya. Sementara Jaehyun terus tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Taeyong yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan, membuatnya tak sadar, kalau _namja_ di sebelahnya ini lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Kenapa _hyung?"_

Taeyong sedikit terlonjak, " _Ani,_ ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki mobil mewah." Jaehyun tertawa, ia kemudian menekan tombol pembuka kap, sehingga kap mobil silver itu terbuka. Selama itu pula, Taeyong terus menunjukkan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan,

"Uwoaahh! Ternyata seperti ini rasanya naik mobil sport,"

"Kau suka _hyung?"_ Taeyong mengangguk, "Lebih baik seperti ini Jaehyun – _ah,_ udara segar lebih baik dari pada menggunakan AC."

Jaehyun tertawa, "Ngomong – ngomong, kita mau kemana Jaehyun - _ah?"_

"Emmm.. _Molla,_ aku tidak tahu Daegu _hyung._ Begini saja, _hyung_ beri tahu kau ingin kemana. Nanti akan kuarahkan pula mobil ini kesana,"

" _Jinjja?_ Tapi, sepertinya kau keberatan dengan permintaanku,"

"Hahaha, belum dikatakan sudah mengeluh. Ayo katakan,"

"Ini tidak di Daegu Jaehyun – _ah,_ "

"Lalu?" Taeyong meremas ujung bajunya, "Aku ingin ke Myeongdeong."

CIITTTTT

Jaehyun menghentikan mobil sportnya,"Kalau kau keberatan tidak usah Jaehyun – _ah,_ " Ucap Taeyong dengan nada sedikit ketakutan karena Jaehyun yang tiba – tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

Namun, diluar dugaan, Jaehyun justru tertawa, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan _hyung!_ Aku berhenti karena kita harus putar balik."

Taeyong menghela nafas lega, Jaehyun ternyata sama sekali tidak marah ataupun kesal. _Namja_ tampan itu justru membalikkan mobil mewah silver itu ke arah Seoul. Beruntung, hari ini hari kerja, jadi jalanan tak begitu macet dan ramai.

H-E-N-I-N-G

Baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong sama – sama jatuh pada keseriusan sendiri sendiri, Jaehyun fokus menyetir, dan Taeyong fokus melihat pemandangan luar.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah, "Kau sudah memberitahu orang tuamu _hyung_?" Taeyong mengangguk, "Tadi, aku sudah izin kepada _eomma_ dan _appa._ Kalau yang bersamaku seorang _namja_ , mereka sama sekali tidak khawatir. Bahkan, mereka menyuruh kau mampir nanti." Mendengar jawaban Taeyong, Jaehyun tersenyum. Ini benar – benar kesempatan yang sangat besar baginya untuk mendapatkan Taeyong. Ya, hatinya kini tak menginginkan apa – apa selain Taeyong.

Mobil Jaehyun mulai memasuki jalan yang membelah pegunungan, pemandangan di sini sangat indah, Jaehyun juga paling menyukai jalanan di sini dari pada sebelum – sebelumnya. Sesekali, ia melirik Taeyong yang menikmati perjalanan. Surai hitam _namja_ anime itu menari – nari terkena angin yang kuat karena Jaehyun mengemudikan mobilnya cukup cepat. _Namja_ bermata besar itu sangat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang indah di bukit ini. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat Taeyong menutup matanya, menikmati setiap angin yang membelai wajahnya yang begitu cantik, _'Kau lebih indah dari pemandangannya hyung'_ Sekiranya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Jaehyun.

Pukul 14.30, mereka sampai di kawasan Myeongdeong. Taeyong sudah tertidur sejak setelah mereka melewati pegunungan. Pada jam – jam seperti ini, Myeongdong sudah mulai ramai lagi, karena sudah banyak anak sekolah ataupun pekerja yang pulang. Mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai sore atau malam di Myeongdong, jalanan yang hampir tak pernah sepi. Jaehyun mengarahkan mobilnya di sebuah Mall yang bergandeng dengan Hotel di sudut Myeongdong. Ini adalah salah satu Mall milik perusahaannya, dan satu – satunya hotel yang dinaungi oleh NCT corp. Begitu mobilnya memasuki area parkir, beberapa petugas yang berjaga langsung bersikap siap dan hormat. Kemudian, Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu hotel, disana juga sudah banyak yang berdiri. Salah satu dari mereka datang menghampiri Jaehyun untuk membukakan pintu,

"Jangan dulu, aku bisa melakukannya." Tolak Jaehyun secara halus. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu mobil Jaehyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, Taeyong masih terlelap, ia menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah tiba di Myeongdong. Dengan pelan, Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeyong,

" _Hyung,_ kita sudah sampai Myeongdong." Bisik Jaehyun tepat di telinga Taeyong. Beruntung, Taeyong bukan type orang yang sulit dibangunkan, baru goyang sedikit saja, _namja_ itu sudah bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Yang pertama kali Taeyong lihat adalah barisan orang memakai jas yang rapi, dan juga gedung hotel mewah berbintang 5.

"Kenapa _hyung?_ Ini sudah berada di kawasan Myeongdong, kita sebaiknya makan dulu, kau belum makan siang kan?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun masih dengan kebingungan, dan mengangguk.

"Oke! Yang aku pesan tadi, sudah siap kan?" Tanya Jaehyun pada pelayan yang berada di dekat mobilnya, "Sudah tuan, Chef juga menawarkan untuk makan malam,"

"Tidak usah untuk makan malam."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlalu, diikuti Jaehyun yang membuka pintu mobil, ia berlari kecil kearah pintu mobil Taeyong dan membukakan pintu untuknya,

"Selamat datang di Grand 127 _hyung,_ mari ikut aku. Akan ku antar kau ke jamuan yang spesial," Jaehyun berakting layaknya pelayan pada ratunya. Taeyong tertawa kecil,

"Kau bisa saja Jaehyun – _ah,_ " setelah kaki mungil Taeyong turun dari mobil, Jaehyun menutup pintu moil silver itu.

" _Kajja hyung_." Jaehyun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taeyong, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tapi, sebelum mereka benar – benar memasuki gedung hotel, Jaehyun terlebih dulu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu pelayan, "Bawa kembali mobilku sebelum pukul 4."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong kini telah memasuki lobby Grand 127. Untuk ke restaurantnya, mereka harus menaiki lift, karena restaurant mereka berada di lantai 20, tepatnya lantai tertinggi di Grand 127 ini. Mereka memasuki lift hanya berdua, dan suasana canggung kembali tercipta. Dan saat ini, Taeyong yang terlebih dulu membuka percakapan, "Kenapa mereka semua menurut padamu Jaehyun – _ah_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga _dimple_ nya terlihat, "Kau ingin tahu _hyung_?" Taeyong mengangguk,

"Bagaimana ya, ini semua memang pekerjaanku." Mata Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang kini tengah berekspresi kaget, "Kau, CEO?" Taeyong asal menebak. Jaehyun tertawa, "Nah, itu sudah tahu."

Entah, sekarang Taeyong bingung harus bagaimana. Ternyata orang ini adalah seorang pengusaha yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi, yakni CEO. Taeyong tak menyangka, awalnya ia mengira Jaehyun hanya pegawai biasa karena usianya masih sangat muda, namun ternyata perkiraannya jauh melenceng, Jaehyun adalah CEO. CEO sebuah perusahaan yang besar di Korea.

"Kau kaget ya _hyung_?" Jaehyun bisa melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang terlihat sungkan berada di sebelahnya, "Jangan sungkan _hyung,_ lagipula, sebentar lagi, kau juga akan memiliki semua ini."

 _Namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Jaehyun mendelik, " _Mworago?"_

TINGGG

Pintu lift terbuka, tepat di depan mereka adalah sebuah restaurant mewah yang merupakan restaurant khusus dari Grand 127.

" _Kajja hyung_ ," tanpa ragu, Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong yang masih mencerna kata – katanya barusan. Ia membawa Taeyong masuk ke ruangan yang lebih khusus lagi. Dan didalam ruangan itu, sudah banyak sekali menu yang dihidangkan untuk mereka berdua, dan jangan lupa 5 pelayan yang siap melayani kapan saja.

"Apa ini Jaehyun – _ah?_ "

"Ini untuk kita _hyung_ , sekarang, kau pilih makanan apa yang ingin kau makan. Bebas, tak beraturan."

" _Jinjja?_ "

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , ini semua untukmu juga."

Dengan wajah berbinar, Taeyong mulai mendekati meja prasmanan yang besar. Disana ada menu khas Korea, Jepang, China, Eropa, dan banyak pula makanan penutup seperti smoothie dan puding, tak lupa minuman mulai dari yang non alkohol, sampai anggur yang benar – benar limited edition. Di belakang Taeyong, diikuti 2 pelayan. 1 pelayan mendorong troli makanan, yang satu lagi menerima makanan dari Taeyong dan menaruhnya di troli. Pertama, Taeyong memilih Chicken Avocado Salad untuk makanan pembuka, lalu, kaki mungilnya melangkah ke bagian menu utama. Ia memilih 1 porsi Salmon Steak, Green Flavour Fettucini, Chicken Katsu, dan Kimbab. Sebagai makanan penutup, Taeyong memilih Apple Punch, dan minumannya Blue Sea Squash.

Jaehyun yang melihat porsi makan Taeyong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata, walaupun bertubuh kecil, Taeyong memiliki selera makan yang besar juga.

"Sudah _hyung_?" Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tidak mau tambah lagi?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Baiklah, bawakan aku makanan yang sama dengannya. Lalu, jangan lupa Anggur nomor 564 yang kemarin aku pesan." Kemudian pelayan itu membungkuk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun.

"Ayo _hyung_ , duduk." _Namja_ ber dimple itu mempersilakan Taeyong untuk duduk. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dan Taeyong masih terus terpana melihat ruangan yang sebenarnya, kalau disewa per makannya bisa meraup biaya hampir 8,7 Juta Won. Entah apa yang spesial, tapi, ruangan ini baru dipakai 2 kali. Yang pertama, ketika jamuan makan malam untuk Presiden Korea Selatan dari pamannya, dan yang kedua adalah kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kau enak ya, apa saja bisa tercapai. Uang ada, pelayan ada, dan juga kedua sahabatmu." Ceplos Taeyong ketika mereka tengah menikmati makanan yang telah di antar. Jaehyun tersenyum getir, dan menaruh pisau dan garpunya, "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan _hyung._ "

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku memang memiliki harta _hyung_ , dan aku juga sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan, atau ke Departemen anak di pemerintah. Agar apa _hyung_? Bukan karena ingin pamer, tapi karena aku kesepian. Kupikir, dengan sering mengunjungi mereka, rasa kesepianku berkurang. Namun sama saja. Memang di sebelahku ada Jungkook, Mark, Yuta _hyung_. Tapi mereka punya keluarga lengkap, mereka tidak mungkin terus memberikan waktu mereka untukku. Memang disekitarku banyak pelayan. _But, They just an attendant. The point is, i'm so lonely hyung._ Setelah pamanku meninggal, aku yang masih sangat muda, harus menghandle semua perusahaan. Dan itu bukan perusahaan biasa, NCT corp. Sangat berkembang pesat pada akhir hayat pamanku, karena itulah, tanggung jawabku sangat besar untuk memegang jabatan tertinggi dari NCt corp. Untung saja aku mempunyai teman – teman yang mau mendukungku, dan selalu ada kapanpun disaat aku butuh atau tidak."

Cerita Jaehyun membuat perasaan Taeyong bercampur aduk. Disisi lain, ia bersyukur tak pernah kesepian. Dan sisi lain juga, ia merasa iba sekaligus takjub dengan _namja_ tampan di hadapannya ini. Jaehyun masih sangat muda, di umur – umur Jaehyun, anak – anak diluar sana masih asyik dengan dunianya, dan bergantung dengan orang tua mereka. Tapi Jaehyun tidak. Ia memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea, dan harus membawa beban perusahaan di usianya yang belia.

" _Mianhae_ Jaehyun. Kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu," Jaehyun tertawa kecil, tangannya kemudian meraih dagu Taeyong, mengangkat kepala mungil itu agar terangkat kembali, tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Taeyong. Kini, jarak wajah mereka kurang lebih hanya 2 senti.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena suatu saat, aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini lagi. Entah dengan siapa, tapi, aku yakin dan sangat yakin, kau yang suatu hari akan menjadi pendampingku, dan membuat semua beban hidupku berkurang."

Spontan, kata – kata Jaehyun yang menari ditelinganya membuat Taeyong sedikit merona malu. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun sebenarnya Taeyong sering di goda oleh _namja_ nakal di kampusnya dulu, kata – kata Jaehyun terdengar begitu tulus dan tanpa keraguan. Jujur, hati Taeyong kini mencoba meng _amini_ perkataan Jaehyun. Harus Taeyong akui, ia tidak mungkin tidak jatuh kepesona _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya. Walaupun lebih muda, Jaehyun lebih memiliki aura kedewasaan dibanding Taeyong. Mungkin, karena Jaehyun yang terbiasa hidup mandiri, sedangkan Taeyong yang notabenenya anak tunggal. Di mata Jaehyun sendiri, Taeyong memiliki sifat yang jarang ia temui di banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ zaman sekarang di luar sana, sifat keibuan. Memang, Taeyong kadang terlihat manja, dan kekanakan. Tapi di saat – saat tertentu, ia bisa mengeluarkan sifat keibuan yang melekat didalam dirinya. Itu yang membuat Jaehyun langsung jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas makan dan mengelilingi Myeongdong, Jaehyun kembali mengantar Taeyong pada pukul 7 malam. Tidak harus lama, pukul 9, mereka sudah tiba di desa tempat Taeyong tinggal. Mobil sport Jaehyun telah memasuki kawasan inti desa, disini, suasana mencekam sama sekali tidak ada. Yang ada palah keramaian warga yang sedang berjaga warung, ataupun sekedar menongkrong di gazebo masing – masing rumah. Uniknya, hampir di setiap rumah di desa tempat Taeyong tinggal, halaman depannya berupa taman indah yang berisi ayunan ataupun gazebo. Setelah memasuki sekitar 2 gang, Taeyong mengarahkan Jaehyun untuk menjalankan mobilnya pelan – pelan.

"Kau lihat pagar berwarna biru itu? Itu sudah rumahku." Taeyong menunjuk sebuah rumah di ujung gang dengan pagar kayu setinggi sekitar 1 meter. Rumah itu merupakan rumah dengan gaya tradisional korea, dengan beberapa lampion beraneka warna semakin memberikan kesan meriah di rumah itu. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Taeyong, Jaehyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu pagar,

"Sebentar, aku bukakan pintu. Kau parkir di dalam saja," ucap Taeyong sembari membuka pintu mobil. _Namja_ mungil itu berlari kecil dan membuka pintu pagar kayu yang lebar. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menyetarter mobilnya masuk. Setelah menutup pagar, Taeyong kembali berjalan kearah Jaehyun dan menunggu _namja_ itu keluar.

Belum sempat Jaehyun keluar, pintu rumah tradisional itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok ibu Taeyong.

"Yongie?" Panggil _namja_ yang sebenarnya berkebangsaan China itu. Taeyong mendongak dan tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, dalam kegelapan saja senyum Taeyong bisa sangat bersinar. Mungkin, dia sebenarnya adalah malaikat yang Kau seludupkan ke bumi. Kira – kira itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Jaehyun sekarang.

Setelah memastikan Jaehyun keluar, Taeyong berjalan mendahului Jaehyun menuju Luhan.

"Mama! Dia Jaehyun, yang ku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu," Taeyong memperkanalkan Jaehyun ke Luhan. Jaehyun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, " _Annyeonghasimikka_."

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau tampan sekali, pantas _uri_ Yongie selalu berceloteh tentangmu akhir – akhir ini."

"Mama!" Taeyong mendelik.

"Benarkah, ku harap itu baik – baik saja Taeyong _eomma_."

"Tentu saja... Tak usah susah – susah, panggil saja aku Mama, seperti Taeyong. Ya sudah, ayo masuk, Papamu sudah menunggu di dalam. Jaehyun – _ssi,_ tak apa – apa kan kalau kau makan dulu di sini, aku sudah memasakkan untuk kalian."

"Iya Jaehyun – _ah!_ _Kajja!_ Masakan Mama enak lo," Taeyong menarik tangan Jaehyun paksa.

Walaupun bergaya tradisional, bagian dalam rumah ini tetaplah berisi perabotan rumah mewah seperti biasa, sebagian, masih menggunakan perabotan khas korea. Begitu masuk, Jaehyun mendapati ruang tamu yang berisi 3 sofa berwarna cream dan meja marmer sepanjang sofa itu ditata. Ruang santai keluarga berdekatan dengan ruang makan, dan di antara kedua ruangan tersebut, ada ruang terbuka hijau yang berteknologi rumah kaca. Kalau hujan, atap ruang terbuka hijau itu akan menutup dengan sendirinya. Di ruang tv, ada 1 pasang sofa yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur, dan disana, duduk seorang ayah Taeyong tengah membaca koran. Lelaki itu sudah berumur 50 tahunan, tapi, aura ketampanan masih tergambar jelas disana.

"Hunnie.. Ada teman Taeyong." Lelaki bernama asli Lee Sehun itu mendongak dan tersenyum melihat anaknya membawa seorang lelaki tampan. Sehun melipat korannya dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, tentu saja, Jaehyun kaget ketika Sehun tiba – tiba menatap kearahnya dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan selain menundukkan kepalanya. Apalagi, sekarang, tangan Sehun mengenggam erat bahu Jaehyun,

"Jadi ini, yang telah merebut hati Taeyong dari kami." Baik Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama – sama membelalakkan matanya, kaget, terutama Taeyong. Jaehyun masih bisa tersenyum, sementara Taeyong benar – benar syok, wajahnya mulai memerah, "Papa! Dia itu temanku," sangkal Taeyong.

Sehun menurunkan kacamatanya, "Temanmu? Ooo, siapa namamu nak?" _Namja_ berambut blonde itu membungkukkan badannya, "Jung Jaehyun tuan,"

"Hahaha, tak usah formal – formal. Panggil saja Papa, aku sangat membenci pangilan formal seperti itu."

" _Nde,_ Papa." Bibir Jaehyun masih sedikit kelu mengucapkan hal itu, tapi toh, Jaehyun berpikir sebentar lagi, ia akan sangat terbiasa. Papa dan Mama Taeyong juga akan menjadi Papa dan Mamanya juga, ehm, ditambah mertua. Memikirkan itu, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum – senyum sendiri, sampai genggaman hangat Taeyong membuyarkan imajinasinya,

"Ayo makan Jaehyun – _ah!"_ Taeyong mengiring Jaehyun ke ruang makan tradisional rumahnya. Disana, sudah banyak sekali tersedia makanan rumahan. Melihatnya, Jaehyun jadi rindu. Terakhir kali ia makan keluarga dengan hangat ketika Paman dan Bibinya belum bercerai, itupun ketika Jaehyun masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Sisanya, Paman dan Bibinya terus bercekcok, sehingga Jaehyun lebih sering membeli makan diluar untuk menghindari masalah Paman dan Bibinya.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Taeyong berlangsung sangat hangat, tak lupa beribu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Jaehyun dari Luhan. Ibu Taeyong ini memang sangat supel dan suka sekali bila Taeyong membawa temannya ke rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Pamannya meninggal, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu hangat, dan muncul karena keluarga Taeyong. Disini, Jaehyun benar – benar merasa dianggap seperti anggota keluarga dalam sekejap, apalagi kedua orangtua Taeyong yang sangat membuka tangan lebar – lebar atas kedatangannya. Selama acara makan ini, Jaehyun tak henti – hentinya menatap Taeyong. Entah kenapa, disetiap gerakan yang dilakukan Taeyong, memberikan sihir tersendiri di hati Jaehyun. Kadang, _namja_ itu terlihat begitu kekanakan di depan orangtuanya, kadang, Taeyong terlihat anggun dan sifat keibuannya keluar begitu saja. Dan Jaehyun hanya menemukan keindahan yang _limitless_ ini hanya pada Taeyong, selama hidupnya.

.

Acara makan malam yang begitu hangat itu berakhir pada pukul setengah 11. Dan Jaehyun harus langsung pulang setelah itu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia ladeni, apalagi, hari ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengecek kondisi perusahaan. Hanya Taeyong yang mengantar Jaehyun sampai kedepan rumah, karena Luhan harus membereskan bekas makan malam, dan Jaehyun sudah pamit dengan Sehun di dalam.

"Terimakasih ya Jaehyun, selama ini, hanya Win Win dan Haechan yang aku ajak ke rumah. Papa dan Mama senang sekali aku membawa teman baru."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Ini pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun, aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga, sampaikan salam terimakasihku untuk Papa dan Mamamu ya." Taeyong memberikan tanda bulat dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Kau yakin, berkendara sendirian?"

Taeyong memastikan Jaehyun. Andai Jaehyun tahu, sebenarnya Taeyong sangat khawatir padanya. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah sering menyetir sendiri _hyung_!"

"Kalau kau sudah sampai, kabari aku ya?"

"Tentu saja." Pintu mobil sport itu dibuka perlahan oleh Jaehyun, namun, Jaehyun tiba – tiba menghentikan gerakannya, " _Hyung!_ " Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi kode 'apa'.

"Katakan juga pada Papa dan Mamamu _hyung!_ Sebentar lagi, anak semata wayangnya akan berpindah kepemilikan. Dia akan menjadi milikku!"

 _Blussh_

Mata besar bak anime itu membulat, bohong, kalau pipi Taeyong masih dingin sekarang. Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyun langsung masuk kemobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Taeyong masih mematung di depan pintu dan pandangannya tertuju kemobil silver yang semakin menjauh. Sadar atau tidak, Taeyong tersenyum. Dan mungkin, ia tidak akan sadar kalau Sehun tidak muncul secara tiba – tiba di sebelahnya,

"Kalau Papa suka dengan dia. Dia terlihat dewasa dan mapan, mobilnya saja bagus. Kalau kau juga cinta, katakan padanya untuk langsung menikahimu, Papa tidak suka ada yang Pacaran denganmu." Taeyong terlonjak kaget, "Papa! Tidak kok pa, mana mungkin dia cinta padaku, kita baru beberapa hari bertemu!"

Sehun semakin tersenyum menggoda anaknya, "Kau ini! Papa juga hanya butuh 5 menit untuk jatuh cinta dengan Mamamu, apalagi dia yang sudah berhari – hari."

"Papa!" Sehun tertawa dan merangkul putra sematawayangnya sembari memasuki rumah,

"Tidak apa –apa sayang, Papa bisa melihat aura ketulusan diwajahnya,"

.

.

.

. .

.

.

 **ABSURD YAAAKKK! HEHEHEH... BTW**

 **MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA! KAN SEKARANG MASIH SYAWAL! LAGIPULA, KITA HARUS TETAP MEMAAFKAN WALOPUN ENGGAK SYAWAL! BETUULLL?**

 **OHH YAAA... KALAU KALIAN MAU SARAN ATAU KRITIK.. SILAKAN KIRIM KE EMAIL SAYA ATAU TWITTER BOLEH! ATAU LEWAT SINI NGGAK PAPA!**

 **ADA YANG PUNYA IG? FOLLOW AKU YAAA! AKU FOLLBACK KOK HEHEHEH**

 **#WTF GW PALAH PROMOSI -_-**

 **GIMANAAAA! NGGAK MIRIP2 BANGET KAN SAMA VERSI ASLINYA. OH YA, KAN ADA YANG KEDUA TUH! KIRA – KIRA, ENAKNYA CUMA SAMPE 1 DOANG, GANTUNG TAPI, ATAU SAMPE YANG KEDUA TAPI NYESEEEEKKKKK! HAYOOOOO...**

 **REVIEWS YA SAYAAAANGGGG! :* :***

 **DAN CHUKAE BUAT URI NCT 127! YANG COMEBACK VANGSADH SEKSEHH #APALAGIJAEHYUN. DAN 1ST WIN, JUGA TAMPIL DI APPLE STORE! NCT U NCT DREAM AKU TUNGGUU!**

 **BYEEEEE!**

 **EMAIL : leeaar27sung**

 **Twitter : jiaarin35**

 **IG : nfziah_rin**


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Miss the Heaven

A 1st JaeYong FanFic for Me

(a Remake from a Film)

.

.

Romance,Marriage Life, Family, Sad, Mpreg.

Rating : T.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selepas kejadian malam itu, dimana Jaehyun bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Taeyong. Keduanya menjadi semakin akrab dan menempel saja. 2 Minggu sekali, Jaehyun datang kerumah Taeyong untuk menemui Sehun dan Luhan, walaupun disana hanya sekadar berbincang dan meminum teh, setidaknya, kehangatan mereka bisa mengisi hari – hari Jaehyun yang biasanya hanya terisi oleh pekerjaan kantor saja. Dan sekarangpun, Jaehyun sering menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu Taeyong, dan sesekali membawa _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu berkeliling Seoul. Hitung – hitung, ini adalah kesempatan yang besar bagi Jaehyun untuk mengenal lebih jauh _namja_ yang ia cintai itu. Dan juga lagi – lagi, Jaehyun tak menemukan hal yang membuat rasa cintanya pada Taeyong berkurang, justru semakin hari, semakin membengkak pula cinta Jaehyun untuk Taeyong, semakin mantap pula Jaehyun untuk memiliki Taeyong seutuhnya. Persetan dengan _trend_ diluar sana yang mengatakan menikah muda itu tidak keren. Toh, bagi Jaehyun, itu hanya alasan yang dibuat anak muda diluar sana yang belum memiliki modal untuk meminang anak orang. Jaehyun kan, sudah memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi Taeyong nantinya.

Tapi, hingga kini, Jaehyun belum tahu apakah Taeyong mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Jaehyun masih terlalu takut dengan itu, bagaimana nantinya kalau ternyata Taeyong hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik ataupun teman? Itu sangat tidak lucu. Jaehyun juga belum siap untuk meminta Taeyong dari Luhan Dan Sehun. Apalagi, Taeyong anak tunggal, sudah pasti tantangannya berbeda dengan yang memiliki saudara.

Jaehyun mengusap rambut _blonde_ nya frustasi, ia terlalu memikirkan kalau – kalau Taeyong menolaknya nanti. Kemudian, _namja_ berkulit putih itu merebahkan tubuh kekarnya dikasur kamarnya yang bersprei biru dongker, tangan kanannya masih mengenggam ponsel yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Taeyong. Mereka sekarang sering, ralat, selalu berkomunikasi setiap hari. Kalaupun Jaehyun terlalu sibuk disiang hari, maka mereka akan terus berkirim pesan pada malam hari. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun, mereka berkomunikasi seperti tidak ada penghujung pada topik yang sedang bicarakan.

DRRTTT...

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : Tumben sekali kau baru mengabariku selarut ini. Apa kau terlalu sibuk?

{Ah.. Iya _hyung,_ tadi aku juga sempat berkunjung ke Mall yang di Gangnam. Aku baru saja sampai}

Tentu saja Jaehyun sedang berdusta. Ia sudah pulang dari kerja sejak pukul 8 malam tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam 10.45 malam. Taklama, ponsel itu kembali bergetar,

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : Kau tidak kelelahan Jae – _ya?_ Sudah makan malam?

Seketika, _dimple_ milik Jaehyun muncul. Ia suka sekali ketika Taeyong mulai khawatir dan memanggil dengan nama panggilan khusus dari Taeyong untuknya, 'Jae – _ya'_.

{Lelah _hyung_ , tapi ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Sudah kok, aku membeli burger}

DRRTTT...

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : Jaehyun! Sudah kubilang, jangan sering – sering membeli makanan cepat saji. Pokoknya, besok aku akan kesana, dan membantumu membeli bahan makanan.

{Habisnya, aku tidak sempat memasak. Aku saja yang menjemputmu _hyung,_ aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat}

Jaehyun telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus berani mengutarakan keinginannya selama ini.

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : Baiklah, tetapi sebelumnya, kau harus membeli bahan makanan dulu,baru aku mau pergi.

{Siap _hyung_! Jam 7 ku pastikan aku sudah sampai di rumahmu!}

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : _Nde!_ Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam. Besok kau harus berangkat pagi – pagi kan dari sana.

{Hahaha.. _Arasseoyo hyung, jaljjayo uri_ Taeyong _hyung_ }

 _(Naui)_ Taeyong _hyung_ : _Neodo_ Jae – _ya.._

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Selamat tidur Ratuku. Besok, adalah hari penentuan, semoga kau yang akan menjadi Ratuku nantinya, aku berjanji Lee Taeyong. Aku akan membangun dongeng yang selama ini kau mimpikan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah swalayan besar di pusat kota Daegu. Sejak tadi, Taeyong masih terus memutari swalayan, padahal, troli yang mereka bawa sudah penuh. Jaehyun hanya bisa bersabar mengikuti kemana Taeyong pergi, setiap Jaehyun meminta Taeyong untuk berhenti, Taeyong selalu memakai alasan agar persediaan makan Jaehyun lebih bertahan lama. Dan sekarang, Taeyong tengah berhenti di rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam sereal. Taeyong melihat kotak kardus sereal di sana dengan telaten dan teliti.

" _Hyung,_ semua sereal kandungannya sama,"

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus tetap melihat kandungan gizinya. Kau itu gampang gemuk Jaehyun – _ah,_ jadi, kupilihkan yang kandungan lemaknya rendah."

Jaehyun berdeham, "Jadi, kau tidak suka kalau aku gemuk?". Mendengar itu, Taeyong menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukan begitu Jaehyun – _ah,_ kau itu kan seorang CEO, masa enak dilihat kalau CEO itu gemuk."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Taeyong, benar – benar _Istriable_. " _Hyung,"_ Taeyong hanya menjawabnya dengan dehaman, "Kalau aku gemuk nanti, kau masih mau jalan berdua denganku?" Spontan Taeyong menghentikan acara memilih sereal dan menatap Jaehyun, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya… Tidak ada maksud lain _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin bertanya, kalau aku besok besok gemuk, kau masih mau menemaniku belanja dan kuajak jalan – jalan?"

"Hmmm… Tergantung ya, memangnya, kita akan terus seperti ini. Siapa tahu, salah satu dari kita akan pergi dulu."

"Maksudnya pergi?"

"Mungkin, kau akan pindah ke luar negeri karena urusan bisnis,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi _hyung,_ selama _hyung_ ada disini, aku tidak akan pergi,"

"Kalau tiba – tiba aku menikah?"

" _Aniya!_ Kita menikah bersama _hyung!_ Kau pengantinku!"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama – sama bungkam. Jaehyun merutuki dirinya karena kelewatan mengatakan seperti itu ke Taeyong, " _Aiishh!_ Lupakan _hyung,_ ayo kita selesaikan belanjanya, lalu, kita ke pantai menikmati _sunset_ oke?" Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Jaehyun.

.

.

..

Mereka sudah berada di sebuah Pantai yang tak terlalu ramai dikunjungi. Hanya ada satu dua orang saja yang berlalu lalang di Pantai ini. Padahal, pemandangan Pantai pasir putih ini tak kalah dengan pantai lain yang terkenal di Daegu. Kedua insan ini duduk di kap mobil milik Jaehyun, Sunset sudah mulai memulai pertunjukkannya. Sejak tadi, Taeyong dan Jaehyun masih sama – sama membungkam mulut.

 _'Persetan dengan diterima atau tidak, yang penting, kau harus mengutarakan keinginanmu!'_

" _Hyung,"_ Jaehyun memulai percakapan, Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan dehaman.

"Menurutmu, kriteria pasangan hidup yang baik itu seperti apa?"

Taeyong terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu pandangan mata _doe_ itu mengarah ke Jaehyun,"Yang mau bertanggung jawab, setia, dan aku adalah pasangan satu – satunya dalam hidup. Selain diriku, tidak ada yang lainya."

Jaehyun berpura – pura mengangguk, "Mmm.. _Hyung.._ "

" _Nde?"_

"Aku bisa _hyung_ menjadi orang yang kau inginkan tadi," Taeyong spontan terdiam dan sedikit kaget, ia langsung menatap Jaehyun penuh pertanyaan _._ Jaehyun balas menatap Taeyong tanpa ragu, "Aku bisa _hyung_ menjadi kriteria pasangan hidup yang kau inginkan tadi."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya, ia sedikit salah tingkah. Akhirnya, Jaehyun turun dan berlutut di depan Taeyong. Ia menyondorkan cincin berlian berlapiskan emas yang terlihat sangat mahal dan elegan. Sementara Taeyong semakin terdiam, mata _doe_ nya mulai berair tanpa sebab,

"Aku tidak peduli _hyung,_ kau akan menerimanya atau tidak. Kalau kau menerimanya, aku berjanji, ini akan menjadi lamaran yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya bagiku, dan kau, adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. _Hyung,_ _will you marry me?_ _Let's built our own fairytale together,"_

Baiklah, Taeyong menangis saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, Jaehyun yang selama ini masuk ke kehidupannya, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Taeyong menyukai, tidak, ia mencintai Jaehyun. Entah sejak kapan, namun, semenjak Jaehyun menolong Dae Han saat itu, ia telah menggantungkan cintanya pada Jaehyun. Ia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun, karena ia terlalu takut, jikalau Jaehyun hanya menganggapnya sekedar kakak saja, dan ternyata, semua terpatahkan saat ini. Jaehyun juga mencintainya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Taeyong mengangguk. Ia mantap dengan kata hatinya yang juga mencintai Jaehyun. Melihat reaksi Taeyong, mata Jaehyun berbinar, ia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Taeyong. Cincin tersebut terpasang cantik di jari manis Taeyong, Jaehyun tak henti – hentinya menatap cincin itu dan mengecup telapak tangan Taeyong. Jauh di lubuk hati Jaehyun, _namja_ tampan itu berjanji, ia akan menjaga _namja_ yang berada dengannya saat ini seumur hidupnya. Ia berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti Taeyong sampai kapanpun.

' _Aku berjanji_ hyung, _aku akan membangun dongeng yang kau inginkan selama ini. Aku akan menjadi raja yang selalu mencintai ratunya, yaitu dirimu. Tuhan, pegang janjiku, kalau aku menyakiti Taeyongku, maka hukumlah aku melebihi sakitnya Taeyong._

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong sampai kerumahnya. Ternyata, Sehun masih terlihat di taman depan rumahnya tengah mengurusi tanaman. Begitu Jaehyun memarkir mobilnya, dan Taeyong turun dari mobil, pandangan mata Jaehyun langsung tertuju pada cincin yang menghiasi jari manis kiri milik anak tunggalnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia paham, cepat atau lambat, anak tunggalnya itu pasti akan di ambil alih oleh orang lain. Apalagi, Taeyong terlihat begitu bahagia dan berbinar malam ini, sudah pasti kalau lelaki yang selama ini sering menjemput Taeyonglah, yang akan _mengambil_ Taeyongnya.

" _Annyeong_ Papa!" Taeyong berlari kecil kearah Sehun dan berakhir dengan memeluk Papanya itu. Jaehyun menyusul dibelakang Taeyong, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ Papa, maaf kalau aku mengantar Taeyong _hyung_ sedikit terlambat."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, " _Gwaenchana_ , melihat _uri_ Yongie pulang denganmu saja aku sudah lega. Oh iya, kau bantu Mamamu di dalam, Papa mau berbicara berdua dengan Jaehyun." Taeyong langsung menuruti apa kata Sehun, ia berlari kecil masuk kerumahnya.

Kini tinggallah hanya Jaehyun dan Sehun berdua, Sehun mengajak Jaehyun untuk duduk di gazebo kecil yang berada di halaman rumah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun keduanya terlihat saling tertawa dan bereaksi setiap percakapan.

"Sedalam apa kau mencintai Taeyong?" Jaehyun terhenyak, ia terdiam dan menatap Sehun, _syok_ , tiba – tiba Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaan itu padanya. " _Nde?"_ Sehun tertawa kecil, ia berbalik menatap Jaehyun,

"Taeyong tidak pernah memakai perhiasan apapun selama hidupnya, apalagi cincin. Sementara, cincin itu terlihat mahal, penghasilan Taeyong selama 1 tahunpun tidak akan cukup untuk membeli cincin itu."

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sangat mencintai Taeyong _hyung_ Papa. Aku juga ingin memiliki Taeyong _hyung_ , dan bahagia berdua dengannya selama sisa hidupku."

" _Arasseoyo_ , harus aku akui, kau lelaki sejati. Bagiku, seorang lelaki sejati itu yang berani langsung meminang orang yang ia cintai. Pacaran itu, hanya basa basi saja. Dulu, aku juga tidak pernah pacaran dengan istriku, aku langsung menemui kedua orangtuanya dan langsung melamarnya, itulah arti cinta yang sebenarnya nak."

Tangan Sehun mengelus pundak Jaehyun, "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan membuat anakku, Taeyong bahagia. Dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti dia." Jaehyun tersenyum yakin, akhirnya, ia memiliki restu dari Sehun.

"Aku berjanji Papa, aku akan selalu membuat Taeyong _hyung_ bahagia, dan tidak akan menyakiti dia, sampai kapanpun."

 __Aku akan membangun istana dongeng yang kau inginkan_ hyung. _Biarkan aku menjadi rajanya, dan selamanya, kau adalah ratuku, tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun__

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Sehun mengajak Taeyong untuk mengelilingi kebun yang berada di belakang rumah mereka. Kebun yang tidak begitu besar, hanya berisi beberapa jenis buah – buahan, dan juga tanaman hias. Sudah menjadi rutinitas harian Taeyong, untuk menemani sang ayah merawat kebun.

"Setelah ini, Papa akan mengurus kebun ini sendiri, _keuchi_ Taeyong – _ah?_ " Tiba – tiba Sehun me _nyeplos_ kata kata seperti itu.

"Maksud Papa?"

Sehun menaruh alat penyiram tanaman, dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk di sebelahnya,ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik anaknya.

"Kau yakin, kau mencintai Jaehyun?" Taeyong tertawa kecil, ia mengenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, "Apa aku pernah mencintai orang sebelumnya? Dia yang pertama kali membuat aku nyaman dengan orang lain, selain Papa, Mama, Win Win, Haechan. Papa tahu kan? Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain?"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Kau juga percaya dan yakin, kalau Jaehyun itu baik untukmu?"

"Siapa sih Papa, yang bisa menjamin, orang itu baik atau tidak, kalau bukan kita yang percaya?"

"Jadi, kau benar – benar yakin, Jaehyun adalah pilihanmu?"

Taeyong mengangguk yakin, "Atas izin Papa."

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, ia lalu memeluk anak satu – satunya itu, "Semoga kau bahagia Taeyong – _ah._ Papa dan Mama hanya bisa mendo'akanmu, karena setelah ini, kau bukan milik kami lagi."

"Terimakasih Papa, aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Jaehyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Bagaimana kelanjutannya Readersnim?**

 **Omaigat! Aku sering sawanen akhir akhir ini,,**

 **MOMENT JAEYONG ITUH LOOO…. TAMBAH SO SWEET! AKU CURIGA, APA JANGAN – JANGAN SM ENTERTAINMENT ITU MERESTUI JAEYONG!**

 **Ohh iyaa.. Pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya belum dijawab ihh sama Readersnim,**

 **Mau lanjut sampai yang kedua, atau cuman yang pertama?**

 **Kalau aku sihh.. pengen sampe keduaaa…. Nyeseekk tauu.**

 **Satu lagii…. Update tan lagi desember yaa!**

 **Aku udah kelas 12, banyak Try Out, bimbel lah! Apalgi aku nyantrii..**

 **UDAH CURHATNYA!**

 **SOO.. REVIEW YAAA SAYAANGG QUUUHHH! :***


End file.
